


Memorial Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Memorial Day, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve celebrate Memorial Day 2017 in their own way.





	Memorial Day

On this day, in the United States, we remember those who perished in service to their country.  This weekend, thousands of motorcycle riders make their way into Washington DC, the Nation's Capital.

Bucky and Steve are not interested in being seen to support the current government, and so they have ridden in the opposite direction off into the countryside.

"These hills are millions of years old," Bucky tells Steve.  "The sandstone was the bottom of an ocean so ancient that the only fossils are seashells."

Bucky spends a lot of time these days catching up on the years of science that he's missed.

"It's so peaceful," Steve says. "Really puts things in perspective."

"I love the ride," Bucky says.  "Leaning into the turns, really feeling the road."

"What I love most," Steve says, "is having you at my back."

Bucky hugs Steve a little tighter.

"It was a good idea to pay our respects last week," Bucky said.  "There's no way we'd get past the guards at Arlington right now."

"Well," Steve said.  "They're always in our hearts."

They breathe together for a moment in silence, remembering so many who gave so much.

"Ready to go on?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Bucky says.

They crank up the bike and head further into the mountains.


End file.
